RuPaul's Drag Race (Temporada 11)
El 4 de Enero del 2018, RuPaul anunció en su cuenta de Twitter que Drag Race fue renovada para una undécima temporada.RuPaul on Twitter El casting empezó poco después. Catorce/Quince reinas competirán por la corona esta temporada. Se empezó a filmar en Marzo del 2018, con la temporada programa para estrenarse en la primera mitad del 2019. La serie web The Pit Stop presentada por Raja en el canal de YouTube de VH1 fue confirmada, revisando los episodios de esta temporada, justo como en las temporadas anteriores..The Pit Stop: Delta Work Opens Up About the Grand Finale | RuPaul's Drag Race Season 10 en YouTube Las promociones de la temporada 11 serán estrenadas durante All Stars 4 en Enero 2019. El tema de promoción de la temporada 11 es "Larger than Life". Un RuVealed Special, presentado por Adam Rippon y Aquaria, fue lanzado el 24 de Enero del 2019, para anunciar al elenco de esta temporada en el canal de YouTube de VH1, así como el Twitter y Facebook de DragRace. Sobre el programa Mama Ru está de vuelta con RuPaul's Drag Race, que cuenta con algunas de las reinas más repugnantes que jamás hayan tomado la pista de la Carrera de Arrastre. Con paneles que incluyen a los jueces veteranos Michelle Visage, Santino Rice, Carson Kressley, Todrick Hall y Ross Mathews sentados junto a RuPaul, esta serie está metida en los bordes con más té, más sombra y más desafíos que nunca antes. Concursantes (Nombres, edades y ciudades natales son las indicados durante el tiempo del concurso) Episodios Episodio 1: "Whatcha Unpackin? Estreno: 22 de Febrero, 2019 Synopsis: TBA Resumen: TBA * Jueces Invitados: TBA *'Mini Desafío:' TBA *'Ganadora Mini Desafío:' Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Premio Mini Desafío: '''TBA *'Desafío Principal:' TBA *'Ganador Desafío Principal:' Brooke Lynn Hytes *'Premio Desafío Principal:' TBA *'Nominadas para Eliminación:' TBA *'Canción de Lip-Sync: TBA' *'Eliminada: Soju''' *'Mensaje de Despedida': TBA Episodio 2: "Good God Girl, Get Out" Episodio 3: "Diva Worship" Episodio 4: "Trump: The Rusical" Episodio 5: "Monster Ball" Episodio 6: "The Draglympics" Episodio 7: "From Farm To Runway" Episodio 8: "Snatch Game At Sea" Episodio 9: "L.A.D.P.!" Episodio 10: "Dragracadabra" Episodio 11: "Bring Back My Queens!" Galería RPDR-T11-logo.jpg T11_Queens.jpg Vídeos RuPaul’s Drag Race Season 11 Official Promo Coming Soon Conoce a las Reinas de la Temporada 11 Meet A’Keria C. Davenport 'Bigger in Texas, Baby' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Ariel Versace 'Colorful Popstar' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Brooke Lynn Hytes 'First Canadian Queen' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Honey Davenport 'Here to Change the World' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Kahanna Montrese 'Exotic Showgirl' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Mercedes Iman Diamond 'Fun & Energized' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Nina West 'Classic & Campy Drag' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Plastique Tiara 'Dancing Lewk Queen' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Ra’Jah O’Hara 'The Hope of Drag's Future' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Scarlet Envy 'Sultry Queen of New York' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Shuga Cain 'Fiercest New Yorker' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Silky Nutmeg Ganache 'Dreamy Southern Belle' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Soju 'K-Pop Princess' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Vanessa Vanjie Mateo 'Back by Popular Demand' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Meet Yvie Oddly 'Authentic & Conceptual' RuPaul's Drag Race Season 11 Curiosidades Referencias Categoría:RuPaul's Drag Race Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Temporada 11